Tiny heart
by Twilightfox2012
Summary: Bella reads Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. She is unnerved by: her similarity to the main character, the story, and the idea of meeting a vampire. She wonders, if it will indeed happen, with the knowledge she has, can she change it? OoC/AH.
1. Chapter 1: Twilight by Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** I do not own the Twilight saga, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Note:** This story was inspired by Daybreak written by **Twicullenfan96** and **bookjunkiez**. Awesome story!

**Warning**: First fanfic for Twilight. If it's bad, just be gentle when you tell me. Thank you.

Chapter one: Twilight by Stephenie Meyer 

I read the final page of the book, closed it, and then placed it on my bedside table. I lay back on my bed, frowning at the ceiling.

I was feeling a little unnerved and I hated that a book could do that to me. It wasn't even a horror story.

I looked back at the book and then glared at it. "Stupid Phil," I muttered. Phil was my mother's new husband.

It was his fault that I even had the book.

He knew I was an avid reader and thought I would like it. He said he had heard that it was popular amongst teenaged girls.

Great for them. I have taste and don't just go for what's popular. I prefer the Brontë sisters and Shakespeare. This book was silly.

Still, it bothered me.

I sighed, and started going over the similarities between the main character of the book and me in my head. Again.

The main character's name was Isabella Marie Swan, same as mine, and she preferred Bella, as did I. My parents' names and history matched the book, as did their present lives.

'Bella' was heading to Forks, Washington when the story begins. I was heading to Forks, Washington in a couple of weeks. In addition, she moved for the same reason that I did; I wanted to make it easier for Renee to travel with Phil.

"It has to be just a coincidence," I said vehemently.

However, that was not the part that _really_ bothered me. It was _after_ 'Bella', or I, got to Forks. Everything seemed all right and normal until _Edward Cullen._

I shivered slightly and then felt angry at the book.

I don't even know what made me want to read it. I guess I was just bored, and maybe a tiny bit curious.

I had heard of the book through my girlfriends before Phil had given it to me, and I already knew that the main character had my full name. It was a detail that all my girlfriends were jealous of.

My girlfriends also told me that if they had that name, then all they would need is a boyfriend named Edward and their life would be complete.

I grimaced. Did all girls think like 'Bella?'

I already knew the story was about a vampire and a human girl who fall in love with each other. None of that was surprising when I started reading it.

What I didn't expect was the back-story of 'Bella' mirroring my life so closely. I guess that was what unnerved me because after the first few chapters I started seeing the girl as myself. It frightened me.

My girlfriends practically swooned for Edward and believed that 'Bella' was the luckiest girl in the world. I didn't agree. Actually, I thought it was horrifying. How could anyone _love_ a vampire? Moreover, why the hell would anyone _want_ to be a vampire? 'Bella's' utmost desire. That sure as hell wasn't mine.

I understood that love could make you foolish and insane, but this book was too much.

I picked up the book, touching the cover. _Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer. I flipped through the book, careful not to read a single word. These four-hundred and ninety-eight pages were nothing but pure coincidence, and fantasy.

It couldn't be real. Nothing like that would _ever _happen to me.

I _never _wanted anything like that to happen to me.

I growled frustrated and threw the book across the room.

So what if I was similar to the main character! It didn't mean that this book was a prediction of _my _future or anything. It just meant that I was predictable and ordinary. This character could have been anybody.

However, she didn't feel like anybody. She was me.

Okay, so she was me. That didn't matter. What did matter was that there were no such things as vampires. And 'Bella' and I may have some similarities, but at least our personalities were somewhat different. I mean she wanted to be a vampire and was excited to meet one. I wanted to stay as far away from them as I could.

The book was just a coincidence and vampires were not real. I was never going to meet any. End of story.

Also, I wasn't an _absolute _klutz. Not really.

* * *

**Note: **It may seem like I detest Twilight by writing Bella the way I did, but I don't. I love the Twilight saga. So I'm not a hate-fan.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter two: Arrival

I arrived in Forks fifteen minutes ago, and I missed Phoenix already. Truthfully, in the car ride to the airport back in Phoenix was when I started to miss Phoenix. And my mother. It was so difficult to leave her and my home, but I did it. However, I had to remind myself every few seconds that I was doing the right thing. And I was.

In Forks, Charlie, my dad, picked me up in his police cruiser. Charlie was the Chief of police in Forks and was very proud of it. I cringed at the cruiser, and couldn't wait until I found a car. I had no desire to be driven around in that cruiser. Charlie knew this.

Charlie has been 'Charlie' to me ever since I was fourteen, but I'm not allowed to call him that to his face. A request from my mother.

The car ride to Charlie's house was quiet. I just watched as the scenery passed by.

Charlie and I are the same as in we're both quiet and like to keep to ourselves. Living together will be a breeze.

Twenty minutes into the car ride Charlie cleared his throat. "I found a good car for you," he announced.

I looked at him. "What kind of car?" I asked, suspicious of the 'for you' part. He really could have just said 'I found a good car.'

"A truck. Well, a Chevy to be precise," Charlie answered. "You remember Billy Black? From La Push, the reservation?"

I shook my head. "No."

"He used to go fishing with us during your summer visits," he said. "He's in a wheelchair now."

I just nodded. I didn't remember. I tried not to remember things that were painful and visiting Charlie was one of those things.

"Well, he can't drive anymore, so he offered me the truck real cheap," Charlie said.

"What year is it?" I asked.

Charlie hesitated and I knew what the answer was. Ancient.

"Never mind," I said and looked back out the window. "So, how cheap is cheap?" I asked. I had saved up a little money.

"Well, honey, I already bought it. Sort of a homecoming gift," Charlie said with a light flush to his cheeks.

I looked back at him, surprised. "Dad, you really didn't have to do that?" I said. "I'll reimburse you," I promised.

He waved his hand dismissingly. "I wanted to buy it for you. I just wanted you to be happy."

I nodded, hating that I lacked the words and enthusiasm for my appreciation. The only response I could come up with was, "Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it." The words sounded too lame, but I was never one to express my feelings. Neither was Charlie, so, I was sure he knew the depth of my appreciation.

He just nodded and focused on the road.

I went back to watching the scenery pass by. I might be unhappy with the idea of living in a small town, but I couldn't deny how beautiful the area was. At least there was that.

We arrived at Charlie's house, my _home_ for an undetermined amount of time. Charlie's house was two stories and had just enough room for two people. Charlie had bought it in the early days of his marriage to my mother.

He pulled into the driveway, next to a faded red and lightly rusted truck. _My_ truck.

I got out of the car and rushed up to it. I was surprised at how much I really liked it. It was perfect.

It looked like it was one of those cars made of iron before car companies started incorporating fiberglass and plastic into car frames.

I smiled slightly when I understood the 'for you' part of Charlie's announcement of the truck.

I wasn't an _absolute_ klutz, but I had my moments, and if this truck were ever in an accident, it would survive. The other car didn't have a chance. I hoped I would never find out though.

"Dad, it's perfect. I love it," I said, beaming at him, glad that I had finally found the enthusiastic reaction I wanted when he first mentioned the truck.

He blushed darkly. "I'm glad you like it," he said embarrassedly.

I spent a couple more minutes admiring _my truck_ before Charlie told me that we should get inside; it looked like rain.

I grabbed my duffle bag and roller suitcase. Most of my stuff was already here. I had sent ahead what I couldn't carry on the plane.

Charlie was going to order a pizza for dinner while I went up to my room to unpack. I was grateful for the chance to be alone.

I entered my room. It was still the same since my last visit three years ago.

I put my duffle bag and suitcase on the bed and opened them. I just stared at the clothes that needed to be put away. I groaned. Just thinking about putting them away made me feel completely wiped out. I also felt another feeling, but I couldn't quite place it.

I left my stuff untouched and sat in the rocking chair in front of the window. The rain was coming down in torrents now. Forks at its best, I thought sardonically.

I sighed wearily and let the sadness I was suppressing engulf me. I missed my mother deeply and I missed Phoenix. I wanted to go home, but I knew that being here was right.

Phil was a baseball player. He wasn't great, but good enough to get tryouts, which meant that he had to travel a lot.

I decided to move to Forks for that reason.

My mother was miserable when she had to be away from Phil. I knew she loved me, but Phil meant a lot to her too and I couldn't stand to see her so unhappy.

I let a few tears fall, but I wasn't going to give in completely. I wiped the tears and started to put my stuff away.

Once I was finished, I rushed downstairs. Charlie had called me down for dinner ten minutes ago.

I entered the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table and finishing a slice of pizza.

"Hope pepperoni is fine," Charlie said, his mouth full.

I just nodded and started eating.

After dinner, Charlie headed into the living room to watch TV. I went back up to my room to get ready for my first day of school tomorrow. Once I had everything ready, I decided to take a shower.

When I was finished with my shower, I dried off in my room. Charlie had been waiting for me to get out so he could get ready for bed. Sharing one bathroom was going to be a nuisance I realized.

I put on my pajamas and sat on my bed. I stared out the window; the rain was still coming down heavily. Now that I had nothing to do and could finally relax, the unknown feeling became more noticeable. It bothered me that I couldn't figure out what it was.

'Troubled' seemed fitting, but didn't feel quite right.

I looked at the clock; it was eleven-ten. I decided that it was time to call it a day.

I climbed under my covers and tried to block out the sound of the wind and rain pelting against the window.

I tossed and turned until eleven-forty. It was also at that time that I realized what the unnamed feeling was. It was déjà vu.

I had been feeling it ever since I left for the airport back in Phoenix. However, it didn't make any sense since I've never moved away from Phoenix until today.

I sat up swiftly and looked at my closet uneasily. Actually, I had moved from Phoenix before. I shook my head. Correction, Book-Bella moved from Phoenix a couple weeks ago when I _read_ it in the book.

I didn't move from my bed. I just stared at the closet door, contemplating.

Back in Phoenix, the book seemed silly and ridiculous, but here, in Forks…there was possibility.

I rushed to my closet, looking for my box of books. I found it in the back corner of the closet and opened it. I found _Twilight _at the very bottom.

I looked at the book, feeling hesitant. I hated the damned book.

I brought the book back to my bed and sat down cross-legged.

I looked at the book still. I had vowed never to read it again. I was afraid I'd lose my mind or something.

It seemed like I was right as I realized that I was actually going to look through the book to see if my life was corresponding with a fictional character's life.

I groaned, irritated with myself. I was going to put the book back and just go to bed, but I reasoned that it wouldn't hurt just to look.

So I took a breath and then opened the book. I read from page three to eleven.

I gasped. "No freaking way!" and I was thankful that I was sitting down.

My whole day was nearly the same as the nine pages.

I closed the book. "No way," I said in disbelief. It was just coincidence. I was starting to detest that word.

An unsettling thought then crossed my mind, 'But what if it wasn't?'

I leant back against my headboard, feeling apprehensive.

I knew there were many girls who would love to be where I was, living _Twilight_. They would think I was so lucky.

However, I didn't feel lucky at all. All this vampire stuff was romantic and great when it was all happening to Book-Bella, but I couldn't feel comfortable about it happening to me.

Not that it would actually happen to me, I corrected. Vampires weren't real. That gave me some comfort, but didn't stop me from considering that this book was still too close to my reality.

Okay, I conceded. Even if--_big_ if--vampires were real, I had no intention of meeting and falling in love with one, no matter how good-looking and romantic he was supposed to be, I resolved. However, I didn't feel so confident just because I couldn't overlook the fact that Book-Bella and I had the same moving-day.

If I were to believe that this book was somehow an omen of things to come, it seemed like I could protest all I want, but I had no choice.

I looked at the cover with the pale hands holding a red apple.

"Damn Stephenie Meyer," I grumbled, and felt a little foolish.

I laughed at myself. This was just a book. A story that this woman wrote just because she had nothing better to do. All this similarity between 'Bella' and me was nothing more that just a weird, inexplicable coincidence.

_Nothing_ in this book was real and I was not going to experience any of it.

I stood from the bed, wanting to put the book back in the box, but hesitated. Even if I didn't believe it, it probably wouldn't hurt to keep the book close. Just in case.

I sighed wearily and placed the book on my bedside table.

I sat back on my bed, staring at the book calculatingly. I then gave a short mirthless laugh.

This situation was absolutely absurd.

I mean I could believe that 'Bella' could exist. That was easy; she was human.

But Edward? Could he actually be real? A _real_ vampire?

I decided to let my mind, for now, believe that he could be real.

Would I meet him as 'Bella' did in the book? It seemed like my life was going that way. However, most importantly, could I actually fall in love with Edward like Bella had?

How had she put it? That she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I don't think I've _ever _loved anyone _that_ much.

Edward and me, irrevocably?

I shook my head sharply. No. no way. He was a monster.

_I _could never fall in love with a vampire.

However, none of that mattered. This book was just a coincidence. I wasn't this girl. I wouldn't be meeting any vampires or falling in love with them tomorrow. I mean today; it's after midnight now.

I exhaled harshly and lay down, getting comfortable.

I closed my eyes and tired to let sleep take me, but it was difficult with the raging storm outside and the book still on my mind.

Well, the book did say that I wouldn't sleep well tonight….

I groaned and rolled my eyes, irritated. I then buried my head under my pillow.

There was no way that I was going to let that damn book dictate what would happen to me here in Forks.

No way.


End file.
